


The Best Feeling in the World

by zarrati



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Sex, Drunk hookup, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrati/pseuds/zarrati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie wakes up to find the one person she hates the most in her bed. If only she could remember what happened the night before.</p>
<p>Based on the prompt "Drunk Hookup/College AU".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Feeling in the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookworm03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm03/gifts).



> Happy birthday, bookworm03!! Please accept this humble token of my gratitude for your awesomeness. <3

Leslie’s head is pounding and her mouth feels like it’s been stuffed with cotton.  She’s warm. Really,  _ really _ warm, and her blanket is--breathing?

Shit, it’s a human blanket, and they’re both naked and, yup, the delicious aching between her legs tells her that she did more than just sleep naked with this person.

She’s almost afraid to turn around because she honestly can’t remember a single thing from last night that might explain why there is a man cuddled up next to her breathing on her neck. At least she’s at her apartment, and drunk Leslie obviously thought bringing this guy home was a good idea.

The body beside her stiffens then shifts with a painful groan. Well, at least he’s as hungover as she is. The hand that’s on her hip moves, and he turns over.

“Good Lord,” the voice says with a harsh whisper, and --oh no. She knows that voice. She  _ hates _ that voice. What on earth is Ben Fucking Wyatt doing naked in her bed?

She wracks her brain trying to think of an answer, but comes up empty.

The body--Ben-- shifts over again, his fingers dancing across her belly while he kisses her shoulder. 

“Hey, you awake and as hungover as I am?”

His voice sounds so...sweet? It’s raspy and soft but there’s more than that. He’s never spoken to her like that before, without that underlying smug tone that she’s grown to despise.

Seriously, what the fuck happened?

“Uhm, yeah,” she says quickly, gathering the sheet around her. It’s not like he hasn’t seen whatever it is she’s trying to cover, but that was on drunk Leslie. Sober Leslie isn’t about to show Ben Wyatt her goods. “I’m, uh, I’m gonna be sick. I’m just, I’ll--”

She doesn’t bother coming up with an actual excuse. She just wraps the sheet around her and runs to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Hopefully, he’ll take the hint and leave her alone and she can forget that she slept with the last person on earth she’d ever want to.

If only she could remember what the hell happened last night.

~~~~~

She’s lost count of the number of beers she’s drunk or jello shots she’s done, but that doesn’t stop her from grabbing another. She feels good and light and carefree and after the semester she’s had, Leslie deserves this.

At least, that’s what Ann told her when she grabbed her hand to take her to this party and wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

But Leslie’s glad that she came. Especially after that last jello shot went down nice and smooth and delicious. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Ann says, drunkenly poking Leslie in the side. 

“What?” she giggles, letting her face fall against Ann’s lovely and perfect shoulders. 

“Not that I don’t love you more than anything in the entire universe, but you should mingle. Meet some hot guys. When was the last time you got laid? I bet you're about to explode.”

Leslie looks up and scrunches her face. 

Okay, so it has been… a really long time since anything  _ not _ controlled by her was down in her lady parts, but she was busy with school and boys were stupid and the last guy she went out with was kind of a major dick, so she just kind of...let it go.

But yeah, Ann did have a point.

“It’s been...a while, yeah. But I haven’t really had the time and--”

Ann puts a palm on either side of Leslie’s face and squeezes. “Okay, but you have no excuses right now. I know for a fact that you handed in your last paper today and have nothing but time to kill until the semester ends. Time that you can be using to find a hot guy. Or several.”

“Oh, Ann, you’re too beautiful to understand.” Leslie runs her hand over Ann’s face. “Finding guys isn’t as easy for me as it is for you. I’m not--”

“Nope, don’t even start with me,” Ann replies, cutting her off. “You’re hot as fuck and you’re just too insecure sometimes to realize it. I bet you that there are guys right here that would gladly take you home.”

Leslie just snorts and takes a sip of her beer. “Okay, sure.”

“I’m serious. Look, that guy right there has been eye fucking you since like 3 minutes after we walked in.”

Leslie doesn’t bother turning around because she just knows it’s not true. “I think you’re confused. He’s probably been following  _ you _ around, but since I’ve been stuck by your side you think it’s me.”

“Nope. His eyes are definitely on you. And he’s kind of cute. You should go talk to him.”

Leslie huffs, turning around to follow Ann’s line of sight and-- oh _ hell _ no.

“Nope. No way in hell. Not even if he was the last man in the entire universe and the continuation of our species relied on us to procreate. Humanity would die before I let him anywhere near my vagina.”

“Whoa, okay, harsh. I’m guessing that you know him?”

“Unfortunately. That asshole is Ben Wyatt. He’s the most smug, self-absorbed, condescending little prick that has ever walked the earth. He thinks he’s so much smarter than everyone. He had the balls to call me out in class saying that my economic plan was ‘too unrealistic and blatantly showed my naivety when it came to how local government functions’. Like seriously, fuck that guy. And by that I mean I would  _ never _ fuck that guy.”

“Uhm, okay, wow. So you already have strong feelings for this guy and they aren’t the good kind. Got it.”

“It’s fine. Look, if you’re wanting to, you know, pick someone up, that’s okay. You don’t have to babysit me the whole night. I’m a big girl. I can take care of myself while you get  _ yourself _ taken care of.” 

Ann bites her lip. “Are you sure? I don’t want to abandon you.”

Leslie sighs and nudges Ann in the direction of someone else who has been eyeing  _ her _ all night. “I’ll be fine. Just make sure to let me know if you leave with someone, okay?”

“Deal. And you find someone too, okay?”

Leslie just nods, intent on just enjoying her buzz and seeing if there’s any eye candy.

A throat clears behind her and she turns around--coming face to face with Ben.

~~~~~

So she didn’t  _ totally  _ lie to Ben. She does feel sick and she did throw up a few times. Whether it was from the alcohol or waking up to find  _ him _ in her bed, she isn’t sure. Thankfully, she found the used condom in the trashcan, so she at least knew she was safe. 

But the water from her shower feels nice and hot against her skin as she scrubs away any trace of him from her body.

Seriously, what had she been thinking? Had he tricked her? They were at her place so it’s not like he slipped her something. She had to have brought him here and let them both in.

Did he get her drunk enough to lower her inhibitions so he could seduce her? It must have been one hell of a seduction if it got her to forgive him for all of the shit he’s done to her.

No, there has to be an explanation for this. Leslie wouldn’t just fuck Ben Wyatt, no matter how great his hair was or how he seemed to have a really nice butt.

_ Whoa _ .

Okay, so he must have brainwashed her. Or hypnotized her. Yeah, it must be that. Why else would her mind just go off on a tangent about his ass like that? He brainwashed her into sleeping with him.

But why? Up until now, she thought he hated her guts, too. Why else would he act so rude and smug and be an all around dick to her?

Ann. She should call Ann. Ann would know what to do.

Leslie rinsed off the soap from her body and tried not to notice that whatever happened last night, she definitely had the ‘morning after’ feeling that came from a really awesome orgasm.

She dries off and throws on her robe, ready to run to the kitchen and call Ann, but she’s greeted by a shirtless Ben at her stove, his back turned and his boxers perfectly framing his ass. 

Jesus Christ, what an ass.

She gasps, and he turns around with a smile. 

Fuck. 

He’s still here, at her apartment, in nothing but his boxers cooking her breakfast.

_ Fuck _ .

~~~~~

“Uhm, hi.”

He’s holding a beer with one hand, the other shoved deep inside his pocket.

Leslie has about a thousand different questions right now, but the biggest one is why the hell he’s talking to her.

She rolls her eyes and takes a swig from the her own bottle. 

“Is there something I can help you with, Benjamin.” She spits out his name and she hopes he can tell that it’s laced with venom. “Maybe to rub in my face how much better you think your final paper is going to be than mine? Or maybe just to lecture me on fiscal responsibility and how I won’t be fit for a career in government?”

Ben just stares at her, his eyes wide. Good. He deserves to be taken down a notch.

She tries to turn away, but his hand on her shoulder stops her.

“Don’t touch me,” she says and he immediately jumps back like he’s been burned.

“Sorry! Really, I’m sorry, I just. I wanted to talk to you, but not about any of those things.”

“Then why? You’ve been a dick to me all semester. Why do you want to talk to me now?”

“I...I just wanted to apologize. You know, for acting like a dick.”

“What, you thought a half assed apology at the end of the year would be enough and I’d forgive you and maybe fuck you? Yeah, Ann told me that you’ve been watching me all night.”

“No, that’s not it, I swear. I mean...well, no. It’s just. Fuck.” He grunts in frustration and runs a hand through his hair. 

He has really nice hair. And his face isn’t all that bad either.

Wait, no. Control yourself, Leslie. You’re stronger than this, and stronger than that amazing jawline.

“No,” he says again. “I just really wanted to apologize to you. It might be too little too late, but I wanted to at least do it. I was a jerk and shouldn’t have behaved that way in class, but I was insecure and stupid and wanted to show off to you.”

“By humiliating me?”

“I don’t know. I panicked I guess? It doesn’t make sense and that doesn’t make it right, but that’s why. You’re really smart, and I guess I felt threatened by that. It’s stupid, I know. I just really like you and wanted to say that I’m sorry.”

He looks like a kicked puppy, and she should just let him walk away in shame like he deserves. But there’s just something that makes her reach out and grab his arm, something she’s pretty sure she’s going to regret, but that doesn’t stop her.

“Wait. Do you mean it? Are you really sorry?”

He swallows and nods. “Yeah, I’m really sorry. Like I said...I like you. A lot. And at this point I just want you to forgive me and maybe give me another chance. Maybe we could even be friends.”

She stares at him through squinted eyes. “You mean it? This isn’t some elaborate joke?”

“No, I swear.”

“I’m still not gonna sleep with you.”

His small laugh is actually kind of nice. “That’s--that’s fine. That wasn’t the only reason I came over here. You seem like a really great person.”

“Well, I am, and if you weren’t such an asshole, you would have known that sooner.”

He’s got that kicked puppy look again, and his shoulders drop. “Yeah, you’re right. But I at least wanted to tell you that. I think no matter what you decide to do, you’ll be amazing at it.”

She should go. She should accept his apology and turn around and never look back.

“If you go get me another beer, maybe I’ll be more inclined to forgive you.”

Leslie hates how much she loves his smile. 

~~~~~ 

“Hey,” half-naked Ben says to her. He’s skinny and pale and has a smattering of hair across his chest and stomach and she shouldn’t be attracted to him, but for some reason, she really is.

Hypnotism. Has to be that.

“You feeling better?” he asks after she doesn’t respond. He grabs a glass of water from the countertop and hands her that along with two small pills. “This should help with the hangover. I’m making pancakes, too. It’s no JJ’s waffles, but I figured--”

“How do you know that I like JJ’s waffles?” she asks quickly, staring at the pills in her hand like they’re laced with cyanide. 

“Because you told me,” he said slowly. “Last night. Are you okay?”

She’s not. She’s the opposite of okay. Ben is in her kitchen making pancakes in his boxer shorts acting like he knows her. Leslie feels like she’s stuck in an episode of the Twilight Zone.  

“No, I just--I don’t…”

Ben’s eyes go wide and suddenly it’s like his entire being just deflates. “You don’t remember last night, do you?”

She doesn’t have to say anything for him to know the answer. She had every intention of chewing him out, demanding he explain himself, but now…

“I’m sorry, I don’t. The last thing I remember about you was hating your guts and this morning you’re here and I’m...very confused and suspicious.”

The pancake on the griddle is starting to burn, but neither move. “Oh. I didn’t...I didn’t do anything sneaky or illegal to make this happen. I swear.”

“I feel like that’s something someone would say who  _ did _ do something sneaky and illegal.”

“No! I just--I can tell you’re thinking that I did something or took advantage of you but I didn’t. At least I don’t think I did. I was pretty drunk too, but I definitely feel like you brought me here.”

Leslie huffs and crosses her arms. “And why would I do that? You hate me and I don’t particularly like you--”

“I don’t hate you,” he says quickly. “I never did. Ugh, we already had this conversation last night. I apologized and you forgave me and we started talking. None of this is sounding familiar?”

She shakes her head, and just when she doesn’t think that Ben could look anymore pathetic, he proves her wrong. He seems to be doing that a lot, lately. 

“Right,” he says with a slow nod, turning around to shut off the stove. “Uhm, I should probably go then. I’m gonna go get my stuff and change if that’s okay.”

“Uh, yeah, t-that’s fine.”

Ben slips past her and Leslie lets out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. As soon as she hears the door to her room close, she runs to the phone and calls Ann’s number.

“‘Lo,” her beautiful, raspy voice answers after the 5th ring. 

“Ann! It’s me, Leslie. Leslie Knope. I have a problem.”

“You okay?” she says, sounding a little more alert. “Did things end badly with what’s-his-face?”

“Okay, so you know that I left with someone, then.”

“Uhm, yeah. You found me before you left. Why?”

She sighs. “I don’t--I don’t exactly know what happened last night and I woke up this morning to find my arch nemesis in my bed and feeling like I had a really amazing orgasm, but that just can’t be possible. I don’t know if he tricked me or hypnotized me or--”

“Okay, Leslie, first of all, you need to calm down. I don’t know what happened after I left you last night. I just know that that guy-”

“Ben.”

“Yeah, Ben, had been watching you all night and you said you’d never touch him in a million years and then an hour later you’re practically devouring his face and telling me that you were leaving to, and I quote, ‘Fuck his amazingly nerdy brains out’. So, I’m thinking whatever happened, was all you.”

“So, I definitely wanted to bring him back with me. And I didn’t seem hypnotized?”

“Uhm,” Ann draws out, “I don’t know what that would look like, but to me, you just seemed like you worked out whatever was going on between you and were about to get some. And it sounds like you totally did. Too bad you can’t remember it. Is he still there?”

“Yeah.”

“Ouch, awkward…”

“I know,” Leslie answers, leaning against the counter. “I kind of freaked out and ran to the bathroom and he thought that I was just sick and hungover and set aside some water and pain reliever for me and was making pancakes.”

“Wow, you’re right. He  _ is  _ a bastard,” Ann deadpans.

“Okay, I don’t need that right now. Just tell me what to do!”

“Leslie I can’t do that. You have two choices. Pretend it never happened or try and talk to him about it. See if he can jog your memory. It’s totally up to you if you want to just treat it like a one night stand or figure out what it was about him that made you change your mind in the first place. And if he’s as good in bed as your body is telling you he is, maybe have sex at least one more time so you can remember it.”

“Isn’t there a third option? Like a ‘travel back in time and prevent this from ever happening’ option?”

“Sorry. I mean, you can totally just send him packing, but he’s the only one that can tell you what happened last night. It just depends on how badly you really want to know and if you ever want to see him again.”

Leslie bites her lip and groans. “I don’t know. I just--” She hears the handle to her door rattle. “Oh, he’s coming out of my room. I gotta go.”

“Let me know how it goes. And I want details if you remember them.”

Leslie hangs up with a quick goodbye just as Ben comes out--fully clothed this time-- with a nervous look on his face. He’s staring at her and it’s a little unnerving, especially once his eyes drift down, and she realizes her robe is falling open.

She quickly ties the robe tighter and crosses her arms over her chest.

“Uh, sorry,” he says with a faint blush. “I just, I remember those being really nice and--wow, okay not appropriate. Sorry. This is weird.”

“You’ve never had a one-night stand before?”

“No, I mean yes I have, but uhm, the way we kind of left things it…” He shrugs his shoulders. “It wasn’t implied that it would be a one time thing. I’m sorry, I know you don’t remember and I won’t hold you to it. I just thought you should know. Anyway, I’m gonna just--”

“What did you do? If you’re telling me the truth, what did you do that made me not hate you anymore?”

“Well, first I apologized. I admitted to having liked you for a long time and after bribing you with beer, you eventually forgave me for being a dick. Then we just talked. Got to know each other. You told me all about Pawnee and what you want to do after school and how waffles with whipped cream is your favorite food. I heard you laugh and saw you happy, and it was the most amazing thing in the world.”

She didn’t realize that he was slowly walking towards her until he was close enough to smell the faint scent of his cologne.

“And then,” he said softly, “after a while, you did this.”

He moves slow enough that she could easily pull away if she wants to, but for some reason, she doesn’t. Her lips are drawn to his like a magnet, and he must have used some of her mouthwash earlier, because he tastes like spearmint. 

And it’s the best feeling in the world.

~~~~~

Kissing Ben has got to be one of her new favorite things. He tastes like beer with a hint of mint and something else that she doesn’t know, but loves.

She’s not sure what came over her, but one minute they were talking and laughing at the party, and the next, she couldn’t stop herself from crawling into his lap and making out with his really adorable face. 

And he doesn’t seem to mind one bit. His fist is buried in her hair, tugging to keep her close to him while his tongue slips past her lips.

She groans into his mouth and doesn’t even realize that she’s started grinding against his growing erection until his hips buck.

She pulls away to breath and take in the sight of Ben’s swollen, wet lips and wild hair.

“Come back to my place,” she says without thinking because all she wants is  _ Ben _ , and she never thought she’d ever say that. 

“What? Really?”

Leslie nods and scrapes her nails down his chest. “Yeah.” His face falls, and Leslie suddenly feels like the biggest idiot in the world. “You don’t want to--”

“No, it’s not that. I do. I really do, but, I just, I really like you Leslie. And if tonight’s my only chance, I’ll take it, but I’d also really like the chance to maybe do more. More stuff like we did tonight. Talking and getting to know each other. Going out. I don’t know--”

“Okay,” she says before kissing him again. “I’d like that. But some other time. Right now I just really want to sex you up.”

“Good Lord,” he whispers to himself like he can’t believe this is real. “You mean it?”

“Yeah. Now let’s go. I have to find Ann and let her know I’m leaving with you. We have a system.”

She scrambles off of Ben’s lap and pulls him up, leading him across the room where Ann is doing some hardcore flirting with a blonde guy. 

“Ann! Ann!” 

Her best friend turns and waves her over. “Hey, what’s up,” she says slowly, eyeing up Ben whose lips are currently attached to Leslie’s neck.

“Ann, this is Ben. Ben this is my best friend, Ann. I know I said some stuff earlier, but we talked it out and I’m taking him home so I can fuck his amazingly nerdy brains out. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

She hardly gives Ann the time to respond before she’s bringing Ben’s lips back to hers and slowly guiding them out of the door. 

Her apartment is just off campus and thankfully doesn’t take long to get to because otherwise, she’d have had to take him behind a tree or something. He is so hot and dorky and perfect and she only wishes he had stopped being a dick to her a long time ago so she could have  _ gotten _ some dick.

But as her hand trembles and she stumbles into her apartment with Ben’s breath hot on her neck, she doesn’t care how long it took to get here. She just wants him. 

She’s drunk on not only the alcohol, but on him. His face, his smile, they way his eyes light up every time she laughs. He actually, genuinely  _ likes  _ her, and despite thinking he was her mortal enemy, in the last hour, she’s grown to like him, too. More than she thought possible. 

And did she mention how hot he is?

Leslie falls back against her bed, bringing Ben with her so that she can feel his weight pressed against her as his lips claim every inch of skin they can find.

She doesn’t know when she lost her top, and she’s too drunk to even care that her breasts are small and just kind of...there. All she knows is that Ben stares at them like he’s just seen the face of God.

And good Lord she has not given proper credit to the wonders that his mouth can do.

It’s a blurry haze of movement and mouths and hands, but soon they’re both naked. She tries to reach for his penis because it looks pretty awesome, but he stops her, pushing her down on the bed again and kissing his way down her body.

“But I wanted to touch it,” she pouts, but he only grins.

“Oh, you will. Later, though. You know how I said I was always trying to impress you?”

She nods.

“That was just me being a jerk. But I’m really about to impress you now.”

“So you’re always this smug?” 

He kisses the insides of her thighs and she shivers. “Only when I know what I’m doing.”

And holy fuck, did he know what he was doing. 

To be fair, Leslie really didn’t have  _ all _ that much experience, and apparently all of the guys she’d been with before were clueless because she didn’t know it could feel this good. He can do that  _ drunk _ ?

She grabbed his hair as he went down on her, moaning every time she tugged. It was a perfect combination of tongue and lips and fingers and soon she was coming hard and fast, her back arching off of the bed. 

When she’s finally able to open up her eyes again, the smug little smile is back, but there’s something else in his eyes that makes it all okay. It’s the same look he gave her earlier at the party that made her want to jump his bones to begin with. 

“You weren’t lying. You’re really good at that.”

He laughs, and it's soft and deep in his chest. “Thank you. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Uhm, yeah, I definitely did.” She stretches and watches as Ben’s eyes stayed glued on her breasts. She uses his distraction to pounce and push him down on his back. “But you said it’s my turn now right?”

And it’s his turn to be rendered speechless, and judging by the way she makes his eyes roll back into his head and hands grip the sheets until his knuckles turn white, she's doing a damn good job. 

Ben’s not the only one that deserves to be smug.

It’s not long before she’s on her back again with Ben’s mouth devouring hers.

“Condom,” he breathes against her lips. “I need to be inside you so badly right now.”

She reaches for her bedside table and grabs a handful, tossing them down on the bed.

Leslie quite literally sobs in relief when he’s finally,  _ finally _ , inside of her and stretching her and making her entire body feel like it’s being pulsed with an electric currrent. 

It’s all almost too much, the bruising kisses, the sharp snapping of his hips, the string of words coming from his mouth that make no sense, the way he hikes up her leg high on his hip. 

It’s not long before she’s coming again, clawing at his back and shouting the one name she never expected to. 

He collapses beside her in a tangle of sweaty limbs, heavy breathing, and kisses to her neck.

Leslie already knows that she’s going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow, but with the way she’s feeling right now, it will be worth it. She just arguably had the best sex of her life with a ridiculously sexy guy. She can’t wait to tell Ann.

She watches through heavy lids as Ben gets up to throw away the condom, and she still can’t believe she had her hands all over the most perfect butt in the cosmos. 

“You’re staring,” he teases as he crawls in beside her, kissing her lips again.

“You deserve to be stared at. Your butt is like a work of art.”

He laughs and cups her breast. “The same could be said for these. I can’t believe I’ve lived such a short life and have already found the perfect set of tits.”

Leslie cackles and turns over to face him. “You’re staying, right? You won’t leave?”

“I’ll stay if you want me to.”

“I want you to.”

He kisses the end of her nose. “Okay. I’ll stay. I’ll even make you pancakes in the morning. Do you have mix?”

“Do I look like some kind of heathen? Of course I do. And you better make me some breakfast, I’m gonna be so hungover tomorrow and sexed out, I’ll need something in my stomach.”

“I will. I promise. And then maybe later, I can take you out. On a real date.”

She yawns halfway through her smile. “Okay. But sleep now. We can figure out the rest tomorrow.”

Her last thoughts before falling asleep are that being in his arms is one of the best feelings in the world.

~~~~~

It’s the best feeling in the world, and the desire to pull away from him is quickly replaced with about fifty other emotions. Most of them good. 

He moans when she deepens the kiss and slides her hand into his hair. It’s like her body knows how to kiss him on it’s own, and she’s pretty sure now that she’s not under some kind of hypnosis. Unless Ben just hypnotizes her on his own without meaning too. 

And suddenly, it’s like a switch has been flicked somewhere in her brain. She remembers doing this. She remembers sitting with him in a corner of the Frat house and talking with him, telling him about her plans for the future and Pawnee. She remembers the way he hung onto her every word like she was telling him the secrets of the universe.

She remembers that feeling of not thinking she could survive another second without kissing him, without feeling him, without doing some really awesomely sexy things to his body.

She remembers the way his lips felt on her skin, the way he made her body catch fire, how great he looks naked.

“Pancakes,” she blurts out, pulling away from him. “You promised you’d make me pancakes for breakfast.”

His eyes go wide and he nods. “Yeah, I did.”

“And you wanted to take me out sometime, too, right? Like a date?”

Another nod.

It was all happening so fast, the memories flooding her brain and making her head hurt even more than it already did. 

Maybe she shouldn’t trust him. For all she knows, last night was some giant ruse to get her to sleep with him and he could turn out to be the giant jerk she always knew he was.

A giant jerk with a cute face and nice hair that woke up early to make her pancakes.

But, God, when she walked out here, he looked so happy to see her. You can’t fake a reaction like that.

And her body had been right, the sex was  _ awesome _ . 

“Look, I’m sorry,” he says, looking defeated. “I know this is probably all very confusing to you right now, and I don’t want to make you even more uncomfortable. I’ll just go and if you want to call me--”

“No!” she yells grabbing onto his arm. “I mean, no, you don’t have to. You can’t. You haven’t finished making me those pancakes you promised me. And then, maybe later, we can talk and stuff.”

He shuffles close enough that now their noses are almost touching, and she doesn’t back away.

“And maybe go on a real date?”

Leslie bites back a smirk. “Let’s see if your pancakes are any good first.”

“Deal.” 

He smiles and bends down to kiss her cheek before going to turn on the stove.

The skin where his lips were tingles, and it's the best feeling in the world.


End file.
